


The Universe Will Never Be the Same (But I'm Glad You Came)

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Trade, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: Taylor returns to Edmonton, Jordan still can't cook, and Ryan really doesn't understand why he has to hold a bag of cold ice to his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have fics I should actually be working on but [this](http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/158595106080/werenskiz-x) popped up on my dash an I got sad. And I fix my sadness with fic so. 
> 
> The title of this fic is very long for a fic that's very short, but I like it.

Ryan hissed, flinching away from Jordan's touch.

The two of them were in the kitchen in their apartment, Ryan sitting on the counter while Jordan stood in front of him.

The apartment Jordan and Taylor had bought when they started living together, the one Ryan had moved into once they'd all gotten together, had felt odd without Taylor there with him. Even after Taylor's things had been moved out, there were things which wrung distinctly of him. Like the ketchup stain on the couch where he'd kicked Ryan's plate of chicken nuggets one day or the scratch on the counter where he'd dropped a knife after Jordan scared him one Halloween. So when the new season had started, with them in Edmonton together and Taylor four thousand miles away in Newark, they didn't renew the lease.

They found their own place, this place, instead.

They liked it, but neither of them were too attached to it. An apartment without Taylor didn't have the same kind of appeal as one with him did.

"Stop," Jordan said. Reaching up, he put his hand on the back of Ryan's head. Then he lifted the bag of frozen peas in his hand back up to Ryan's eye. Ryan flinched away from the cold again, but this time Jordan's hand kept him from flinching back.

"Cold," Ryan complained.

"I know, but if you don't let me ice it now it's going to look worse in the morning," Jordan said. "And Taylor feeling bad about punching you in the eye during the game would really ruin the afterglow."

"Wouldn't be the afterglow at that point," Ryan argued.

Jordan's grinned at him, smile sly at the edges. "You're right. By that point we should be on round three or four."

"You're only going to be on round three or four tomorrow morning?" Jordan flicked his gaze away from Ryan to find Taylor leaning against the doorway that lead from the bedroom hallway into the kitchen. He had brought his bags with him when he'd left the arena, but he'd opted to put on Jordan and Ryan's clothes instead. He was wearing one of Jordan's old team Canada sweatshirts from Juniors. It was loose on Jordan, a few sizes too big like he liked his sweatshirts, but fit Taylor perfectly. With it he wore a pair of Nuge's Nike joggers, black with the stark white logo over one pocket. "Sounds like Nuge and and I are going to be having a lot of fun alone tonight."

"I'm okay with that," Ryan said.

"Me too," Taylor agreed.

"Well I'm not," Jordan countered. "I haven't seen you in ages. There's no way Ryan is getting you all to yourself."

Taylor smiled at them for a moment, looking ridiculously fond of the two boys in front of him. After a moment, though, his smile faltered. Leaning his head against the doorframe, he asked, "How does your face feel?"

"Fine," Ryan answered with a small shrug. "We're not icing it to numb it or anything. Ebs just says we have to do this to keep the swelling down."

"You do," Taylor said. He walked across the room, settling himself behind Jordan. He put his hands on Jordan's hips, fingers light as they curled there, and leaned over his shoulder. In lieu of actually being able to kiss the bruised skin, Taylor pressed a kiss against the peabag over it. It had a smile blossoming on Ryan's face. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be." Ryan shrugged. "It's not like you knew it was me. We're on opposite teams now. It's only natural we'd fight for the puck."

"I know that," Taylor said. "But you are my boyfriend. I might not regret hitting you from a hockey standpoint, but you are my boyfriend and I am always going to apologize when I hurt you."

"Sweet," Ryan remarked. Setting his palms against the counter, he leaned forward to catch Taylor's lips. They kissed for a moment before Ryan pulled away. When they did, he added, "And in that case, I accept your apology."

"Good."

"If you two are done," Jordan interrupted, "Taylor can hold this up for you while I make us some dinner."

"I can hold it myself," Ryan objected.

"Yeah, but if I hold it than we get to stand real close to each other," Taylor said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ryan let out a soft laugh, "In that case, go ahead then."

There was a bit of shuffling as Jordan slipped out of the way, letting Taylor worm his way into the V of Ryan's legs.

"What are we having for dinner?" Taylor asked.

"KD obviously," Jordan responded as he made his way to the cabinets that held it. "I can't cook."

Taylor let out a small laugh. "It's nice to know that somethings never change."

"Jordan's inability to cook isn't the only thing that hasn't changed," Ryan said. Taylor raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ryan to continue. "We both still love you."

"That was ridiculously sappy," Taylor said.

"But true," Jordan added.

"I know," Taylor said, voice soft and affectionate. "I love you guys too."

 


End file.
